


Everything's Extendable

by earth_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Games, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure you can listen in on secret meetings with an Extendable Ear -- or you could listen in on something much more fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Extendable

**Author's Note:**

> Written eons ago for an LJ prompt challenge. My prompts words were 'Green' and 'Extendable Ears'. Set in 5th year, so technically they could be underage.

Ron knew it was wrong but it just _sounded_ so RIGHT!   
  
He whispered "Go!", and watched as the Extendable Ear discreetly wriggled its way across the floor, from his bed to just underneath the closed curtains of Harry's.  
  
Harry was a wanker. A damned, bloody good wanker. He couldn't keep his hands off himself, and Ron couldn't stop from listening in. He wanted to blame the twins for even inventing such a device, but the fact was, there had been a few times he had heard Harry wanking, back in Fourth year, before he even had the Extendable Ear; and Ron had had a budding curiosity ever since.  
  
Now he was hooked.  
  
Ron could plainly hear the rustle of fabric as Harry shucked his covers and undressed. In Ron's mind, Harry ALWAYS undressed completely. And then he would start out slow, which drove Ron mad, but gave him the time to concoct a fantastic fantasy.  
  
Ron liked to think of Harry, naked, and laying besides him, staring at him with those brilliant, emerald green eyes. He hastily yanked down his own pajama pants.  
  
 _"Ummm..."_ Harry sighed. _"Yeah, pinch them harder, bite at them."_  
  
Oh Merlin, Harry was in full fantasy mode tonight, too. That was the best, because it allowed Ron to pretend he was part of the fantasy, that HE was the one pinching and biting, licking and sucking at fine, pink nipples, and making them go taunt under his tongue.  
  
Ron rolled his own right nipple hard between his thumb and his index finger, and hissed quietly as he pretended that it was Harry's mouth nipping at him.  
  
 _"Yeah, that's it. Love to feel your hair in my hands, sliding up and down my skin. Uhhh!"_ Harry moaned.  
  
Ron figured Harry was teasing himself now. He could imagine Harry's green eyes, which he adored, becoming half-lidded, as he loosely fisted his cock with one hand, and lightly danced the fingers of his other hand up and down his stomach; maybe he was tracing patterns across his ribs, or drawing circles around his belly button.   
  
Ron tried to match Harry's slowness and rhythm. He stroked the long fingers of his freckle-covered stomach — and tried not to laugh, because he was ticklish. But he gently fondled his erection, just loose, even strokes, and always pictured Harry’s eyes as he rubbed gently at his foreskin, or traced the vein running up the underside of his cock.  
  
Ron suddenly heard a wet, squeltching sound, then Harry muttered a litany of curses, and wonderfully, positively indecent things. _“Hell, oh yeah! DAMN. Oh, your mouth feels like Heaven! So good, make me so wet.”_  
  
Ron arched his shoulders back into the pillow, just as he could imagine Harry doing. Harry was using lube to make himself wet and imagining someone sucking him off. Sweet Agrippa, but Ron would love to do that for him!   
  
Ron would make him wet from head to toe. He’d start at his mouth, where he’d plunge his tongue inside and twine it around Harry’s own, then he’d suckle and kiss all across Harry’s chest and stomach. Ron had longish hair and Harry could grip it as tightly as he wanted as it slid down his skin, as it slid down... down... down to his swollen and beautiful cock.  
  
Ron moaned and began stroking himself faster, he couldn’t help it, beads of pre-come smeared across his palm and helped to glide his hand.  
  
He would taste Harry’s pre-come, lap at it and lick it up as if he were licking chocolate pudding from a spoon; then he would lick down the side of Harry’s cock until he found Harry’s full, taut bollocks, and he would suck them firmly into his mouth, roll his tongue around them until Harry begged for Ron to...  
  
 _“Please! Please suck me, suck my cock!”_   
  
With the Extendable Ear, Ron really did hear Harry beg, and he could hear the bed springs squeak as Harry’s pistoned his hips, he could even hear the wet sound of Harry’s lube-coated hand on himself, stroking faster and faster now.  
  
Ron’s head thrashed to the side and he fought to keep from coming yet. He wanted to come when Harry did, it made the fantasy so much more exciting. Harry was getting close, and talking almost non-stop now.  
  
 _“Yes, yes! Oh please. YES! Suck me hard. Don’t stop!”_  
  
“I would never stop,” Ron whispered so quietly and he rocked up hard into his hand. Harry HAD to come soon, they both had to.  
  
 _“YES! OH MERLIN, YES! I’m coming. OH RON! Suck me, Ron, I’m coming!”_  
  
Ron’s eyes flew open wide, and his hips jerked and orgasm hit him like lightning, sending fire up through his balls and cock, and depositing come as far up as the middle of his chest. He couldn’t breathe; for nearly a full minute, he was sure he was never going to breathe again.  
  
A few moments later, Ron called the Extendable Ear back to him, and he performed a cleaning spell over himself, and he waited. Soon his curtains opened, and there stood Harry with a sheepish smile and his deep, gorgeous, loving green eyes that Ron adored so. He climbed onto Ron’s bed and shut and silenced the curtains again.  
  
“Sorry, I wasn’t actually supposed to say your name, huh?”  
  
“That’s okay, I’ve messed up and said yours when it was your turn for the Ear.” Ron leaned up just as Harry leaned down, and they kissed each other gently.  
  
“You have to admit though, even when we mess it up a little bit, this game is still REALLY hot!”  
  
“Yeah, imagine if Fred and George only knew why I really wanted that Ear from them, I can’t believe they actually believed the _only_ people we were gonna use it on were the Slytherins!”


End file.
